Voice of the people
by colombo1shen
Summary: The Greeks and Romans have fallen after the Giant war, with Percy the only survivor of the war. Story starts at the end of Civil War. There's a better explanation inside since I can't really expand a lot in the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've been a long time reader on fanfiction, I've just never written anything on it since I didn't really felt the need to. But this was stuck in my head for a while now, and eventually I just gave in and decided to try my luck. I'm not sure if anyone else had the same idea that I did, and if they did please message me so I can move away from what you're doing. I've read all the Percy Jackson books up until the Blood of Olympus, which I will not read since my best friend told me the book pretty much ruins Percy and Annabeth's role in the series, as well as making the fight with the giants and Gaea very anticlimactic and short. So I'll just stick with the story until House of Hades, and then my story changes completely. Only a couple of things for you guys to know: the giant war has ended, and the greek/roman pantheon has been completely wiped out with the exception of Percy. Before the gods faded, Poseidon passed on a bit (and I stress a bit) of his powers to Percy since he will be the final representative of the greek pantheon: Increased power over water and earthquakes (no water vapor travelling or using water without getting tired unless in a body of water), higher physical abilities (lower than captain America by a lot except when in water, then it's pretty much the same). He gets a slightly longer lifespan (life expectancy is about double that of a normal human being) as well as one major power boost that I saw in house of Hades and don't know if he actually uses in blood of Olympus: the ability to control the water in all liquids like what he does to akhlys (blood is included in the power upgrade, but he can't do it for a long period of time). The timeline differs a bit since this story starts at the end of Captain America: Civil War (so spoilers if you haven't seen it) and Percy is 29.**

 **Here's a rough summary of the ages of the cast (not necessarily official to marvel, just how old I imagine them to be):**

 **Tony:45, Cap: 96, Natasha: 88, Percy:29, Wanda:28, Clint:45, Banner:47, Thor: Unknown (and honestly not really important to me), Falcon:38, Vision: 1 (?), Ant man: 39, Spiderman: 16, Black Panther:34, Bucky:96.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **SAM POV**

Sam was honestly getting really tired of staying in the underwater prison. He was starting to feel cramped in his small prison cell and watching Wanda trying to get more comfortable in her straightjacket was painful to watch. The whole team that supported Steve was starting to get restless, not in the least because everyone in the facility seemed to be constantly on edge, and he would bet it was because of the cell that was right next to his and that had the lights turned off. Someone or something was definitely in there since the guards kept checking the locks, and every question about what was inside was met with anxious stares between the guards and silence, so you could forgive Sam for starting to get nervous and expecting a three headed monster to just get out of the cell and kill everyone. So to say Sam was happy to see Steve was a big understatement. As soon as Steve opened the door to his cell, he literally jumped out of the cell and was ready to just get out as fast as possible, which was apparently not in the cards since apparently, curiosity had gotten the better of Barton who just needed to see what was inside the cell, despite everyone else not agreeing with him. A small argument formed between the team members, and that's when Steve decided to intervene:

"Guys, come on! I didn't get you out of here so you could argue the second you were free! And Clint, think for a second, if what you said was true, and the guards were nervous even with the door kept constantly locked, do we really want to see what's inside that prison cell?"

"Let me think for a second… Yeah I really do". Clint was really getting on Sam's nerves, and apparently he was wearing down Steve's patience since the embodiment of Patience sighed and pinched his nose: 

"You do realize that whoever or whatever is in there is probably a criminal and extremely dangerous right?" While Steve had a point, Clint quickly countered with the argument that Sam already had in his head: "Oh like we were criminals? Gee cap, we really were the most dangerous criminals on the planet, so I completely understand why they locked us up in here. Besides, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves, we have a pretty powerful group here so I'm sure we could handle whatever came out of that room." The group started nodding their heads in agreement with Clint, since apparently curiosity had gotten the better of them, and Steve finally relented and opened the door to the blacked out cell.

If you had asked Sam what he would've thought was in that room, the absolute last thing he would've guessed was a normal looking person kept unconscious by fluids being poured into his system thanks to an IV bad that contained anesthesia to keep him out of the loop. That person was a man who looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties with messy dark black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut for a couple of months since it was about shoulder length, and lying down, he thought his height was around 6'1 or 6'2. The man looked well-built and relatively normal, so the only thing that Sam could think of that put that guy in this prison was one of two things: that person was either a serial killer that did a lot of damage, or the more likely option was that that person has powers that were scary enough to keep him unconscious so as to not risk having them unleashed on the world. Wanda broke everyone out of their stares:

"Well? Are we going to wake him up or not?" she said, looking at Steve.

"Not right now, that man probably has powers and I don't feel like dealing with him if he's hostile while escaping this prison. Anyone have any objections?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, we'll just carry him until we get out of here and reach the safe house. Then we can wake him up and see what the fuss about him was. Any idea why he was here?" That last question was directed to Sam.

"None, but I do have one question: where's the safe house?" Steve gave a small smile at that:

"Wakanda, T'Challa has generously accepted to hide us there and protect us until the government clears our name, so please don't create any problems while we're there, I feel bad already that we're implicating him and risk bringing him down with us." At that last point, most of the team looked at Clint, who just shrugged his shoulders:

"No promises there, I'm still going to explore the area surrounding us and may or may not play any pranks."

Everyone just rolled their eyes at that and Steve just sighed and went to unplug the man from the machines. Being careful as to not wake him up, he picked him up gently and started moving out:

"Come on guys, let's get out of here, this guy is not going to stay unconscious for long and I'd rather be a long way from here before he wakes up."

With that, Steve started to move out, with everyone else following him and ready for the trip to Wakanda. Unbeknownst to them, the man they had just picked up was going to affect their lives in a very big way.

 **Well, here's the first chapter everyone, hope it interested you. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, as I am in college and have a pretty busy schedule, so I'll write whenever I can and post the chapter as soon as it is ready. Also, I'm not a big fan of author notes, so don't expect me to write another one that big at the beginning of the chapter. Let me know what you thought of the idea/story, good or bad. Any criticism of my writing is also welcome as I'm always looking to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend:

 _Dream or thoughts._

Normal dialogue

"Conversation"

 **STEVE POV:**

The trip to Wakanda was fairly uneventful. Steve was expecting their mysterious passenger to awaken during the trip and had strapped him down to a seat with a lot of rope, but he was still surprisingly knocked out, so he thought that he must've been unconscious for a very long time and his body was used to not being conscious. Once they landed at the safe house, everyone immediately just went to their rooms to catch some shut eye. It had been awhile since they had had a good rest and they just wanted to bask in the warmness of their bed. Well, everyone that is except Steve who had been unofficially designated to take care of their passenger, even though he was against bringing him with them in the first place. Accompanied by T'Challa, they headed to the infirmary where they would assess the strange man to see if he was alright and whether it was safe or not to wake him up. After making sure the nurses and doctor were informed of the potential danger their guest posed, T'Challa motioned Steve to follow him, into the next room so they could speak in private.

"So let me make sure I understood you correctly: you liberated a potentially insane person who may or may not have powers, from the underwater facility, which by the way, Ross had probably good reason to put him there and keep him unconscious, and brought him here just because your team had a hunch that he wasn't a psychopath?"

"Well, when you put it that way…. But listen, they made good points and I couldn't exactly say no now could I? Everyone wanted to take him with us, so whether I had accepted or not, he probably would've been here with us anyway."

"Steve, they look up to you, had you been a bit more forceful in pressing the point that he could be dangerous, they would've eventually relented since they trust your judgment, and we wouldn't have had this headache in the first place. Liberating the avengers is one thing, since they have saved the world a couple of times, but getting a random person out of jail, a highly secured prison might I add, isn't going to go down well with the UN. To put him in the same prison as the avengers suggests that he could do the same amount of damage as them, if not more. Point is, we know nothing, NOTHING, about him and you just brought a potential disaster waiting to happen to Wakanda. Don't worry, our deal still holds, I'll keep you safe here for however long you wish, it's just I could've done without this headache."

"Thanks T'Challa, I appreciate it, and don't worry, one of us will always be around him, even while he's unconscious, so you won't have to worry about him at all. It'll be like he's not even here."

T'Challa just sighed and shook his head before leaving the room and leaving Steve to his thoughts. While he felt bad about making things even more complicated for his friend, he still needed to trust his teammates' judgment, since ignoring their ideas and advice would lead to a bad team dynamic, which is the last thing he needed after the avengers' fight at the airport. He also still needed to check on Bucky before he went into cryostasis. Just as he was about to head out to see Bucky, a doctor got his attention: "Uh Captain? You might want to see this, it's about the new guest that you brought with you".

Immediately on high alert, Steve followed the doctor fully expecting to see the man up and attempting to free himself, and apparently it showed on his face since they doctor interjected in between his thoughts: "Don't worry captain, he's not awake yet, we're keeping him sedated for now, we just found something strange with his blood work". Shoulders sagging, Steve slowed his pace down and entered the medical wing. Turning to the doctor, he got straight to the point: "Mind showing me what was weird about his blood work up?"

"We haven't got back the tests yet, since we just took the blood samples, but while extracting the blood, one of the nurses found something odd: if the sun light hits the vial of blood directly, the blood takes on a bit of a golden tint. Naturally, we thought that it was only the sun light that was changing the color, so we thought nothing of it, but when we put it to the test under a white light, the golden taint was still there, albeit a bit fainter. Now it could be nothing, but it's more likely that it represents something different about the man, that's is he is even a normal human."

"What, you mean that he's a powered human like me and Nat, or more like Wanda?"

"Neither, what I mean is I'm not sure if the man you just brought to us is even fully human. Think of him more along the lines of someone like Thor, but to a lesser degree. From what we can determine, he is physically very fit, and could probably give a non-enhanced person who has a lot of muscles a run for their money in a strength competition. However, if he is indeed not human, and just has the appearance of one, then everything I just said could be completely wrong in either direction, so basically even stronger or just weaker than expected. At this point, until he wakes up, I can't determine exactly what his physical abilities are. We'll get the blood results in a couple of hours, so we'll know more then. I'll keep you posted captain Rogers."

Thanking the doctor, Steve left the medical wing to go say goodbye to Bucky. What no one in the room saw was that their guests' fingers were twitching.

 **PERCY POV:**

 _Blood. That was the only thing he could smell and it surrounded him from all sides. So many demigods were dead fighting the monsters that he could honestly say that he wanted to vomit. But he held it within him and kept up fighting, since he needed to maintain appearances to give hope to the reaming demigods. Most of the Greeks and the Romans had been wiped out during the fight, and the rest of them were being overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters. While not a serious threat by themselves, the constant interference of Gaea kept making things more difficult for everyone. Already, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Leo had died from the seven, and the hunters, including Thalia and Artemis had been decimated. The only remaining gods that were still alive were Poseidon, Zeus and Athena. The good news though was that though they had suffered crippling losses, so did the giants: only Porphyrion along with Gaea and a horde of monsters remained. While Jason, Annabeth and Athena dealt with Porphyrion, it was up to Zeus, Poseidon and Percy to deal with a fully awakened Gaea, and the battle was not going well. Percy had no idea that she was this strong, tossing aside both gods while dodging their symbols of power, since those could apparently hurt her. Zeus and Poseidon were coming at her together, trying to get around her defenses, but a distraction proved costly. An explosion sounded behind them and caused them to stumble, which was the opening Gaea needed to impale Zeus with her sword and temporarily take him out of the fight. Turning around to see what had caused the explosion, what he saw horrified him: while the horde of monsters had been utterly destroyed, so were their allies: Porphyrion had killed himself to summon enough power into a final lightning bolt to beat his adversaries since he knew that he couldn't win in the conventional way. Percy just stood there mouth agape: everything surrounding Porphyrion was destroyed and turned into dust by the force of the explosion, leaving Zeus, Poseidon and Percy as the last line of defense against Gaea to try and stop her from destroying the world. In desperation, he had a crazy idea, which would probably kill him, but might just save the Greek civilization. Turning to the two gods, he shouted: "Wait for my signal then attack her together!" Nodding at him, they just readied their weapons while he turned towards a smirking Gaea._

" _What's wrong little demigod, have you finally realized that you are outmatched in every way? You should've joined me when I asked, then your girlfriend might still be alive."_

 _Shaking with rage, Percy summoned all of the energy he had left and focused on Gaea's blood. When she figured out what he was trying to do, she just laughed, since she didn't believe that a demigod had the power to control her blood. So Percy smiled when her expression turned to shock, and he shouted at the gods: "ATTACK NOW! I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOR MORE THAN A COUPLE OF SECONDS!" Without hesitation, they launched themselves at the primordial goddess, and impaled her with their symbols of power, making her scream out in pain. Unfortunately for the gods, Percy couldn't keep hold of her for longer than the window of attack, and if he was being honest with himself he was surprised that it worked on a goddess, so Gaea grabbed both of their heads with her hands and started chanting, her eyes glowing menacingly. Throwing one last look of pure hate towards Percy, she shouted at him:_

" _Enjoy being the last remnant of the Greek pantheon Perseus! The gods, titans and primordial gods will never reform, I have made sure of that. For your actions, you will be forced to walk this earth with no one you can relate to, no god to guide you, no other demigods to help you and support. Congratulations Perseus, you have managed to push me to the limit and do something I never wanted to do, enjoy the solitude godling."_

 _Just as she finished taunting him, a bright light filled the area, causing Percy to shield his eyes so he wouldn't go blind. When the light subsided, Percy was on his knees, and the last thing he saw was a blue light heading towards him, and entering his chest, right before he collapsed and embraced unconsciousness._

And that's when his eyes snapped open…

 **AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter in the story, had some free time so I decided to not be lazy and upload this for you guys. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully in the next 2 weeks, since exams have started and my free time is getting shorter.**

 **To AACM25: If you're referring to Percy lifting a ton, mind referring me to which book he does that without water? Holding the sky up doesn't cunt for me, since that's more of a rare occurrence and a mental thing more than a common occurrence.**

 **Also, the chapters will vary in size depending on what I have to fit into a chapter, and whether or not I'm expanding or not, but the chapters will never be shorter than 1000 words.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this guys, remember don't forget to review so I know how to make myself a better writer and move this story in a good direction. Also, I put up a poll on my profile to decide Percy's love interest, it's between Ms. Marvel and Wanda, so be sure to vote for who you want to win.**


End file.
